


Recommended Reading

by Nevanna



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has finished reading a stack of books that she borrowed from Connie, and is eager to discuss them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recommended Reading

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place early in Season 3, and assumes canon knowledge up through 3.02, "Gem Drill." (It can also be considered an companion piece to [Written in the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4265325), though the two stories can be read independently of each other.)
> 
> Happy belated birthday, [valravnsown](http://archiveofourown.org/users/valravnsown/pseuds/valravnsown)! I hope that you like your gift.

“I have finished another set of the documents that you lent to me, Connie,” Peridot announces, clambering onto a nearby rock. 

It takes Connie a minute to translate her meaning. “Oh, that’s great! So, what did you think of them?”

“They were engaging but perplexing,” Peridot replies. “Lisa’s stated objective was to eliminate her one-eyed enemy, and yet, _more than once_ , she deviated from this mission when challenged by outside obstacles.”

“Well, if there weren’t obstacles, there would be no story,” Connie points out.

“I see.” Peridot sounds skeptical. “Then the entire endeavor was some sort of training exercise for Lisa and her pet?”

“Not exactly.” Connie pauses to take a bite of watermelon. “Besides, Lisa didn’t stray from her, um, stated objective, until the witch children in the mountains needed her help. She follows her heart and does what she thinks is right. That’s what I like about her.” She risks a smile at Peridot. “She’s kind of like you, in that way.”

Peridot snorts. “Debatable, for many reasons. Obviously, I have no falcon familiar who is also my ‘soul mate.’”

Connie rolls her eyes. “Don’t remind me. I hated that ending.”

“I don’t know the purpose of the wedding sequence at the end of the last installment,” Peridot continues. “I thought at first that there was some secret code encrypted within the text, but its meaning eludes me.”

“If there _were_ a code in that chapter, then at least it would’ve been good for something.” Connie lowers her voice. “Steven likes it, though, so I try to be nice.”

“You enjoy it when Steven shares your opinions about Earth literature, don’t you?”

“I guess. But we can still be friends even if we don’t agree.”

“Is this an important part of your friendship?” Peridot inquires. “Respecting each other despite disagreements?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you, Connie.” Peridot hops off the rock and pulls out her tape recorder. “I think I understand human relationships somewhat better now. I’m going to record my observations immediately.”  


As Peridot makes her way over the sand, she barely avoids a collision with Amethyst, who’s devouring her third hamburger of the evening. Steven and Garnet have taken over at the grill while Greg tunes his guitar. Pearl, who has no interest in eating what they’re preparing, glides over to Connie and asks, “Were you talking about what I think you were talking about?”

“She wanted to understand Earth literature, so…”

“So you gave her the _Spirit Morph_ books?” Pearl finishes for her.

“I gave her a _list_. She’s been working her way through it.” Connie suspects that Steven might also played a part in convincing Peridot to pick up their favorite series. “I mean, just because it doesn’t take place in our world, doesn’t mean it’s worthless, you know?”

“Oh, of course not,” Pearl says. “I didn’t mean to insult your taste. After all, if Peridot hadn’t already learned to understand one world by spending time in another, she wouldn’t be here with us now.”


End file.
